


Pink

by Elvendork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are a study in opposites. Somehow, they work perfectly together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I was digging out the old abandoned drabbles on my laptop and came across this. I thought it was probably time I posted it, plotless and pointless as it is!

She is pink; he is grey. She is young; he is old. She is whole; he is broken.

Tonks deserves better. Remus knows she does.

Not a Marauder for nothing, though, he’s still rash and stupid. 

It’s dangerous. It’s stupid and selfish. He marries her anyway, because he loves her and he doesn’t care.

But he comes to his senses soon enough. He realises his mistake, and he leaves.

She cries. She says it doesn’t matter. Harry shouts. They say he should go back.

He’s angry and lost and alone. 

Eventually, he returns.

She is wise; he is a fool.


End file.
